Growing up
by Tehfairytailwriter13
Summary: what if during the Tenrou arc Wendy had stayed awake during the time on the island and had aged by 7 years, how will the others react to finding a 19 year old woman identical to Edolas Wendy instead of the small, lovable blue haired dragon-slayer! In this fanfic read about Wendy's adventures as a late teen and find out what happens along her journey and the dangers she will face.
1. Chapter 1

**(A\N: hey guys this is my first fanfic and I had to delete the first try on this because it turned out all weird, hopefully this one won't lol)**

**Chapter 1: Fairy tail**

**After the fairy tail members won the fight against grimoire heart they all fell into a deep sleep caused by Mavis, every single one, except everyone's favourite petite blue haired dragon slayer because it turns out that Wendy had fallen into the water just before Mavis had activated her entrancement.**

**Wendy had later managed to scale the rocky island cliffs to find her guild mates scattered on the ground in a deep slumber.**

**(A/N: okay enough with the boring 3rd person intro, so sorry if it's bad so far ;( it's my first fanfic lol I promise it'll get better, and now onto the real story in Wendy's P.O.V)**

**Wendy's P.O.V (2 days later):**

**"I wonder why it had to be me that didn't fall asleep, I mean among all of my friends it just had to be me, the small weak dragon slayer" I ruefully smiled,**

**"I cried for about 4 hours after I found their unconscious bodies lying on the ground, you know that right" I said.**

**"Yes But you only cried because you love them dearly and that is all you need to be a true fairy tail wizard, your compassion for others is your strong point, you should keep that in mind Wendy "replied the blonde.**

**"You know I haven't known you long and I know that you have secrets that I am not aware of but I know that you are powerful, completely unlike me and as I said earlier I am the only weak dragon-slayer"I whispered.**

**Mavis turned to the bluenette and yelled "Wendy you are not weak, you are a dragon-slayer and you only think you are weak because you have no confidence in your abilities, therefore your power has been held back by about four times the amount of power you really have"!**

**"Do you really think so Mavis?"I questioned.**

**"No I don't Wendy, I know so, while your friends are under fairy sphere spell they shall not age or stir within the next 7 years to completely heal their wounds, so Wendy during that time will you let me train you?"Mavis implored.**

**I stared wide eyed at the small body of the blonde haired woman in front of me and managed to stammer **

**"Y-yes".**

**(A\N: how do you like it so far please read on to the next chapter because in my personal opinion it really starts to kick off from there)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:God slayer magic**

**(A\N: hey ma peeps I just couldn't keep from uploading the next chapter :D I have fixed up the story from all that weird stuff that happened…..Hopefully)**

It's been a week since Mavis started training me and so far there has been no significant boost in power, yes there have been times during the week when my power has increased slightly but never enough to call myself powerful.

Mavis has been teaching me different forms of magic for example Cana's card magic, Mira's Take over magic and Laxus's lightning dragon-slayer magic.

I was snapped out of trance by Mavis's yelling "heads up Wendy", just as she said that I was hit by a powerful blast of magic coming straight from Mavis's hands, I pulled some cards out of my back pocket and said quite softly "water magic" and sent the water funnelling toward her, then I sent some lightning dragon-slayer magic into the water funnel to electrocute Mavis but as I thought she repelled it using her magic.

When Mavis repelled the attack it caused the water to evaporate and turn to steam therefore sheltering me from Mavis's vision, I used my takeover magic to grow wings and fly above the steam, I used my normal dragon-slayer magic to push the steam higher up into the sky to conceal me even more and gathered all the power I could then released a strange black wind directed at Mavis.

I heard a gasp and then Mavis's voice questioning "so...she can learn it, I knew she was powerful but...not that powerful, Wendy come down here".

I slowly flew down and as soon as I reached the ground I released the takeover magic, Mavis said "Wendy you're able to learn god-slayer magic, an ancient magic like dragon-slayer magic but instead taught by gods and is also more powerful than dragon-slayer magic".

(A\N: Did you like it, if not then….. I CRI EVERYTIM lol (\(O-O)/) raise da roof well anyway I hoped you enjoyed and I'll try and get the next chapter up soon)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: the awakening

(A\N: Who do you think wendy should end up with, I've been having trouble trying to think about it D: and I've been thinking about the following:

· Laxus

· Natsu

· Bixlow

· Romeo(but I'll find some way to age him up a bit if that's the case.

Oh yeh I think I messed up…. Was Laxus at the Tenrou sleep?)

(7 year time skip Natsu's P.O.V)

It's completely dark and it feels like I'm pinned to the ground, I yell "Hey which idiot decided to turn out the lights?!"

I hear a deep reply saying "Open your eyes moron", I open my eyes to only see a blinding white light and hear a high pitched giggle beside me, then the giggling to burst into full on laughter.

I reached out to the sound and grabbed something soft and bouncy, I squeezed it and then realised what it was, I heard Lucy scream "NATSU YOU PERVERT, LUCY KICK"

I fell over feeling like an earthquake had just hit my head full on.

After about 5 more minutes of Lucy kicks my eyesight returned and I could see that we were all still on tenrou island.

I noticed that all of us were here apart from Master Makarov and Wendy, I asked the rest of the group "anyone know where the master and Wendy are?"

I was answered by silence and wistful faces from all around me,

Then I heard footsteps coming from the undergrowth and I also heard the master say "well I'm not sure how Natsu will take this but you'd better hide and only come out when I call for you".

I listened further and managed to pick up a reply from a voice that sounded so familiar yet so different say "why are you so concerned about how Natsu will take it?"

Makarov replied "well...you know how he is...he always thought of you as his younger sister but now that you're older than him it's going to be interesting to see his reaction to this...change".

The short white haired man walked into the clearing and said "Natsu my boy-"

"What is it that you're hiding gramps?!"I yelled.

Well Natsu...We've all been asleep on Tenrou for seven years and haven't aged in the slightest...that is...all apart from one exception...Wendy come out my dear", a tall curvaceous bluenette nervously walked into the clearing and said "um...hi everyone, nice to see you again, it's me Wendy".

Even Gajeel sweat dropped at the sight of the woman, Lucy and Levy cried, Carla fainted, happy fanned Carla, Laxus and bixlow stared in awe, Freed tried to get Laxus's attention back to him, Evergreen cried in a corner saying something like "I am no longer the most pretty fairy in the guild-sob hic-"while Elfman consoled her, Lisanna immediately walked up to Wendy and started pulling her cheeks to check that was really her and Mira's eyes had that scary gleam for when she went into demon matchmaker mode.

(A\N: hey ma peeps hoped you enjoyed, and thanks to the guy in the comments, I'll take that thing about the magic into consideration so yeh I hope you enjoyed.)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(A\N: hey guys sorry I haven't been able to update because I was at my friends house so...yeh sorry but I'm updating now and I hope you enjoy)

(3 days later, I don't actually know when blue Pegasus found them soo...

Anyway...this chapter is back to Wendy's P.O.V)

After three days of boys like bixlow, Laxus and Gray staring with drooling faces at me and Natsu avoiding me the entire time, Christina and the usual blue Pegasus team showed up out of nowhere on the third day of the awakening of the others.

As soon as Christina landed, ichiya jumped out of the giant flying Pegasus ship and took a big whiff of the air and said "Mmm...That parfume" then started flirting with Erza immediately after.

The three usual playboys began hitting on Lucy,Mira and lisanna then looked around the group and spotted me hanging around the back, they made their way past the ladies at the front to the back of the group towards me and the small blonde eve tearm flicks his hair then says " hello there...did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" I felt an evil presence standing behind eve and then I felt the air crackle with electricity.

Laxus stepped out from behind Eve and growled a dragons growl then said to the three men "Back away from the lady" eve turned around to face Laxus then spat "What gives you the right to tell us what we can and can't do", Laxus roared "Because she's mine!"…..

(A\N: yeh really short chapter just to tell you that I'm snowed under with work so I haven't been able to write let alone post, plus it's ma BIRFDAY on Saturday ma peeps and also to tell you that I'll probably be posting short chapters like this more often if I can't get much written.

And yeh I'll try to be updating at least every fortnight from now on)


End file.
